


Birdlike Bones

by lauraa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Based on a True Story, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sick Steve, smol steve, worried Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraa/pseuds/lauraa
Summary: Steve breaks a bone in the most unexpected way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to anyone who get the blatant Miss Fishers Murder Mysteries reference.

Bucky had been breaking his back lugging crates down at the docks when little Hugh Collins came skidding to a stop in front of him.

"Easy kid, what's got you in such a rush" Bucky smirked down at the boy, Hugh and his widowed mother live across the hall from him and Steve.

"Its Steve! My ma had to call an ambulance! We gotta go!" Hugh panted out, tugging on Bucky's arm.

Buckys stomach dropped, Steve had been fine this morning, smiling down waving at Bucky from the fire escape while Bucky walked down the street to the docks.

Crouching down and putting his hands on the younger boy's shoulders "Hugh, what happened? What happened to Steve" his voice higher pitched with worry.

"I donno Bucky, Steve was coughing a lot and there was a big bang like somethin' fell but it got real quiet, so momma got the key , ya know the one under the brick, an then she went in but came right back out yelling to call an ambulance! She told me to run to get ya! C'mon Bucky we gotta go." Hugh said, then spun around and started to walk back near the gate of the yard, stopping just outside to wait for Bucky.

Bucky stood up and jogged to where the yard foreman was taking a crate off a pallet.  
"Charlie, I-I gotta go. Steve...he is in the hospital. I have to go" he said voice breaking on Steve's name

"Yeah Jamie, go get outta here, go take care of ya boy" Charlie said around the lit cigarette hanging loosely from his lips.

Bucky nodded his thanks to him then went over to where Hugh was standing. Bucky and Hugh starting walking in the direction of the hospital. The young boy was chatting away, trying to keep up with Buckys faster pace, but Bucky was distracted thinking about what could be wrong with Steve.

Oh god what if Steve's asthma took him away from Bucky, he kept picture Steve's little body, being buried in his best suit. Where would Bucky be without Steve, nowhere, that's where. He ain't goin nowhere without his Stevie. 

“We’re here Bucky, we gotta find my ma she went with Steve” Hugh said as he pushed the hospital door open and walked into the lobby of the building.

Bucky walked up a pretty blonde nurse and asks where Steve Rogers was, she smiled at him demurely as her blue eyes roamed from his eyes to his broad chest then back to his eyes. She turned on heels motioning to “follow her please”.  
The nurse led Bucky and the kid to where Hughs mother was sitting on the chair outside a room.

“Thats who came in with the little guy. She’ll tell you what's happened.” The blonde said, pointing to the older lady sitting on the chair.  
Bucky was so nervous to hear what Mrs. Collins had to say he didn't even glare at the nurse for referring to Steve as “the little guy”, he waved his goodbye and thanks to the nurse then walked over to where Mrs.Collins was sitting.

“Hello Mrs. Collins. What happened to Steve? Is..Is he okay?” Dread clearly leaking into his voice. 

“Oh Bucky dear! He’s alright, gave me such a fright, thought me heart was going to stop!” Her voiced tainted in an Irish brogue “ You should go on in, he's been askin for ya. Best be making my way back home though, I’ll cook up some stew for when you lot get back.” 

“Thank you Mrs. Collins. You’re an angel” Bucky said before he leant down a kiss her cheek, relief flowing through him when she said he was fine and asking for him. 

She waved him off, grabbed Hugh's hand then walked away.

Bucky took a deep breath then pushed the door open to Steve's room.

Steve was laying in the hospital bed, his body looking even smaller. The blankets had been pulled up to just under his elbows and he was shirtless. 

His first thought when he saw Steve was to pull the blanket all the way up to his shoulders, he gets sick so easily, the next was that he was so damn glad Steve was alive.

Steve looked up and smiled at Bucky sheepishly.

“Hiya Buck, shouldn't you be at work.” Steve spoke softly, ears turning pink with embarrassment.

Bucky started moving away from the door and pulled up a chair to the side of Steve’s bed

“Yeah well, I heard someone was asking for me,ya punk. What happened Stevie?” he said grabbing the smaller man’s arm, careful of not to grab to hard and bruise him.

“I was just trying to clean up just a bit, but then I had an attack and I couldn't stop coughing even though I had just smoked a asthma cigarette! I kinda coughed so hard that I was curled over and then I heard a snap and there was really bad pain in my side so I fell because it hurt bad, that's when Mrs.Collins come busting in and called for help.” rushed out of Steve's mouth, he looked miserable retelling that events that brought then up to this point. He winced and brought a hand to the left side of his bandaged ribs, face a red as a tomato.

He muttered bitterly avoiding eye contact with Bucky then finally “I was coughin’ so hard I broke a goddamn rib.”

A surprised laugh bubbled out of Bucky's chest before he could stop it. 

Steve head whipped up and glared at Bucky.

“Yeah laugh it up. Poor little asthmatic Steven Rogers. Bones so brittle they break from just a little coughin.” His voice dripping with venom, eyes burning with tears from embarrassment.

“No. Oh no, Stevie. Please don't get sore with me.” Bucky said still chuckling, voice soft.

Climbing on to the bed next to Steve, careful not to jostle him. “I'm not laughing at you sweetheart. It's just.. All the fights you get into,you walk away with a busted lip and a black eye, but you break a rib because you cough too damn hard.” His shoulders shaking from laughter

“It aint funny Buck.” Steve whined despite the coroners of his mouth lifting in a small smile. 

Bucky shook his head at him, smile still firmly in place “Jesus Steve, I'm happy that you're still being a little punk. Had me terrified when Hugh ran up hollering about how you were in the hospital. Where would I be without my best guy?”

Steve looked at the closed door then back at Bucky, leaning over the few inches and kissing him on the lips quickly “I'm sorry I scared you doll. Now when do you think we can get home. I miss our bed, this hospital bed is hell on my back.”

Bucky looked at Steve, his heart swelling with affection. He kissed Steve again and then got up to look for a nurse.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off a real life story.
> 
> My grandmother (Betty) was really sick and coughed so hard she actually broke her rib! My grandfather (James, but nicknamed Jamie) had to leave work to go to the hospital.
> 
> So thats a fun little tidbit


End file.
